The invention relates to an electric motor, in particular for a machine tool or the like. The invention likewise relates to a method for production of this electric motor.
An electric motor such as this is generally known and normally has at least one stator and one shaft with a rotor. By way of example, in the case of a machine tool, an electric motor such as this can be used to drive a machining table. An encoder disk is frequently provided in order to determine the rotation position and/or the rotation speed of the shaft and, for example, is arranged on the shaft. In order to achieve high accuracy in the determination of the rotation position of the shaft in particular, it is necessary to fix the encoder disk on the shaft with high accuracy. This requires a large amount of effort for fitting the encoder disk.